Entities
Other than appearance, not much is known about the Entities (also known as Beings, Things, or Creatures) that live inside the Backrooms. It's possible that some Entities have multiple subspecies, as descriptions of them vary slightly, but this is unconfirmed, as people do often panic when seeing Entities, especially dangerous ones. M̴͘o͏̴t̸̡͠͝h̶̷̀͢͢ȩ̸̢̕͠r̕͜ ̕͝l͏͏o̸̸̧̧v̴́͜e҉̡̡s̵͡͠͞ ̴̛̛͢͞y̨͢o҉ư̸͠,̵͠ ̴͘͜ć̵̵͜o̷m҉҉̸̷ȩ͝ ͝t͢͡͡͞h͏ŗ҉̷͝o̧͏ư̕̕g͟͡h͢ ̵̶̢̛t̶͜͜͟h̡͡e͏̢͜ ̡͘͜͡w̶͡i̕͜͡n̴̨͟͜͞d̀͠ò̵w͢҉͠͡s̷̢̀ Behavior People who have encountered entities list them as having various behavioral traits. Some creatures, especially those on the lower-numbered levels (specifically those below Level 2), can be passive, docile or even helpful; they seem to be somewhat dormant or shy. Sightings are difficult to come across due to the skittishness of most of the beings. Creatures seem to become more aggressive when looked at. There have been reports of creatures communicating telepathically; however, the validity of these reports has not yet been proven. On the lower levels, there have been some occurrences of creatures not acting as fearful as others, and there have been reports of certain entities attacking or even hunting down people. Habitat Entities inhabit most levels of the backrooms in some form. Two notable exceptions to this are Level 6, which seems to be devoid of life altogether, and Level 7, which only appears to have one creature that is unique to that specific level. They are less plentiful on the starter levels, with the number of creatures per level generally increasing as you progress. The creatures seem to not be able to leave the floor they inhabit, though it is not known if all creatures have this limitation or if only some do. Entity Categories Considering the sheer volume of unidentified and newly discovered Entities being documented at a regular pace, a few select categories have been devised in order to easily determine the threat and influence an Entity poses so that future explorers will be aware when to push forward or tread carefully. These categories are fickle and are likely to contain several exceptions considering the incomprehensible nature of some Entities. They exist solely to display the scale of the influence a given Entity exerts. * "Basic Entities": These are Entities that are more similar to animals, driven purely by instinct. While some Basic Entities are docile, most others are hostile and should be avoided. Basic threats like Skin Stealers and Hounds fall in this category. It is possible to kill these entities, but very difficult to do so and can only be achieved with a significant numbers advantage and the right weapons. Almond water may be beneficial, but different entities have different properties and weaknesses. * "Super Entities": These are Entities that are able to display minor to full sentience. Super Entities are far more powerful and dangerous than Basic Entities. They usually have the ability to influence a small area or a series of areas on a given Level. As with Basic Entities, there are a select few docile Super Entities but the majority of them are hostile. It is considered very difficult to incapacitate and impossible to kill a Super Entity, so it is recommend to flee if one displays hostile intent. Smilers and the Candlestrider fall in this category. * "Ultra Entities": These are Entities that are exceedingly powerful and are nigh-to-fully immortal.They often have the ability to manipulate or exert their influence upon an entire Level. Ultra Entities are so powerful that their motivations and actions make it impossible to tell whether they are friendly or hostile. Every documented Ultra Thing has displayed intelligence and some have even displayed a knowledge of human speech and are able to be bargained with. The Beast of Level 5, The Thing on Level 7 and Sorochi, the Queen of Faces all fall in this category. * "Outsiders": Little is known about this type of Entity, or even if they exist at all. The category "Outsiders" exists to define Entities that are able to exert an influence outside of the Backrooms. If such Entities existed, they would wield God-like power and would likely be utterly impossible to comprehend by any human mind. While no Outsider Entity has been documented as of yet, the explorer Jo claims to have encountered an Entity past Level -4 he has named "Vothi, the Stringmaster of the Outside" that falls within this sphere of influence. However, such claims are unsubstantiated, leading many to believe Outsider Entities are nothing but a myth among explorers. Documented Creatures Skin-Stealers * Normally docile creatures, they become aggravated when touched. Skin-stealers are tall, pale-yellow, and have a humanoid figure with sunken white eyes. Once a skin-stealer becomes aggravated it will hunt down its target, kill them (details on this are unknown) and presumably tear the skin off of the target's body and wear it as a sort of disguise. Explorers who have large scars on their veins, neck, or chest may be a skin-stealer. Another way to determine if someone is a skin-stealer is their blood. Skin-stealers have transparent blood, an easy giveaway. It can be helpful to remember this rhyme: "Blood's red, he's not dead. Blood's not in sight, be ready to fight." Found on Levels 1, 2, and 3. Smilers * Smilers are generally hostile, and if you see one or even think you see one, back away slowly. There have been few confirmed sightings of Smilers, but this could be because not many have survived an encounter. Smilers have been confirmed to reside in dark areas on Levels 2 and 3 so far. They can be identified by their reflective eyes and teeth gleaming in the dark. The best way to escape a Smiler is to back away slowly, and get away as quietly as possible. However, if you have an active light source, throw it away from your body and run in the opposite direction, as they are not as smart as humans and will fall for tricks. Simply running with your flashlight will cause it to chase you quite fast, decreasing your chances of escape greatly. No one knows what the rest of their bodies look like. They are presumed to be infectious, due to one explorer reporting a strange rash after winning a battle against one. Said user has not been heard from since, and it is presumed they were converted. The Windows * The Windows are creatures in the shape of a window. The Windows often have fake outside scenery in them. If the target is unaware of the creature and comes close enough, it will attack immediately. Windows will generally appear on Levels -1 through 2, although mostly on -1. Some have said that Windows can lead to Level 1.5 but this is unconfirmed. * Do not trust any windows at any level, even the Hub. Hounds * Hounds are the only creatures that have been caught on video in the backrooms. From a distance, they look similar to a black dog, hence the name. They can be dangerous if they are provoked. If you hear a sort of low rumble, back away slowly. Up close they look like contorted human shapes running on all fours. Hounds are one of the more common beings to be found. * They are most common on Level 3, but found on most levels. Some H.P. Lovecraft fans have compared them to the Hounds of Tindalos, eldritch beings who arrive to kill and punish those who travel through space and time. Facelings * Facelings are pale, faceless, human-like creatures that roam the Backrooms. The most common ones come in two forms. One type looks like a faceless child wearing a vest and jeans. They're found on Levels 2 and 3, and always show up in groups of 3. They're tricksters, and can even be a bit violent. The second type looks like a faceless adult wearing a plaid button shirt and jeans. This type is found on Level 1 and rarely on Levels 2 and 3 always by themselves. They are always passive. If you see them, don't worry. * There were once two special Facelings that appeared in Level 3. They both looked like small, faceless girls in pink dresses. They were named Dorothy and Sachie and were considered to be some of the most lethal Entities on Level 3. Thanks to the efforts of the explorer Jo, it was later discovered that they were both two halves of the passive Ultra Entity known as Sorochi, the Queen of Faces. After the two were reunited, Sorochi was reborn and resumed her role of stabilizing the violent tendencies of the minor Facelings for a time, although they have recently resumed their murderous ways. Candlestrider * The Candlestrider is a variant of the Faceling, with the only one known to exist being found on Level -2 by u/LoggoMyDoggo. They look the same as most adult forms of Facelings but with a couple of differences. It's about seven feet tall, it hovers off the floor by about one foot, and it carries a candle with it, but only when it's not playing it's haunting melodies on the piano of Level -2. Also, unlike normal adult Facelings it is not passive, if it sees you it will go to you and attempt to strike you with it's candle. One strike from the candle can cause paralysis for around thirty minutes. During this paralysis the wax that stuck to your skin will begin to corrode and eat away at the flesh, but if almond water is put on the wound, it will stop the effect and cauterize it. It is best to avoid this Entity at all costs. Howlers * Howlers are unseen creatures that howl faintly when someone enters the Backrooms. No one has ever seen a Howler; however, it is known that they are provoked by loud noises and howl loudly in response to them. Many explorers have come up with theories on where these Howlers may be and what they look like, but no significant progress on finding them has been made yet. Crawlers * Humanoid figures with long hair and burnt skin. They walk around on all fours. They are hostile on sight, so avoid at all costs. Can be found on Level 2 inside the ducts. Bursters * These creatures are usually found on Levels 1 and 2 and appear humanoid at first, but they don't move. When prey comes near, they create a loud explosion to startle them and chase them on all fours with surprising speed. They hate almond water, or any kind of liquid for that matter, so use that to your advantage. If you manage to severely injure a Burster, their skin will dry up and they create a cocoon where they eventually heal. Clumps * Clumps are very bizarre in terms of appearance, being a ball of arms and legs with a strong, pulsing heartbeat. While they're fairly small and look harmless from a distance, every clump has one hidden, very long arm which they can use to grab you from up to 8 feet away if you're not careful. Once a clump has grabbed you, they'll reveal a set of sharp teeth and begin to pull you in to eat you. Once it eats you, it is believed your own limbs and possibly fragments of your mind are absorbed into the Clump. Clumps typically reside in Levels 2 and 3. Deathmoths * Deathmoths are giant moths that inhabit the Backrooms. While the male Deathmoths are mostly harmless and possibly even tamable, the female moths are several times larger, can spit acid, and are entirely hostile. Deathmoths are attracted to light, so if you hear the fluttering of wings nearby, make sure to put any light source out. Smaller Deathmoths inhabit Levels 2, 3, and 5, but the larger and more dangerous ones only appear in Level 5, where their hive is centralized and where the king and queen are. They have completely taken over the level, and are the only things there besides the mysterious beast. The Beast of Level 5 * The Beast Of Level 5 is something only mentioned by those who have gone completely insane while trapped on Level 5. However, all describe it similarly, so the Beast could quite possibly be real. It appears to be hostile but is not shown to attack on sight, instead slowly toying with their victims and applying significant psychological stress until they go insane. It has been described as a tall and scaly creature wearing a suit and tie. It apparently has a humanoid body with the head of a squid and tentacles around its mouth. Those on the brink of insanity claim it has camouflage abilities and that if you look closely and pay attention, you can see its glowing eyes watching you from the wallpaper pattern. Some people doubt it exists, calling it off as just being an illusion of this floor's cobwebs, flickering lights, and ornate wallpaper combined with the harsh effect on sanity. The Thing On Level 7 * The Thing On Level 7 has little information on specific detail thus far, having only been seen by a handful of travelers. It appears to be the only one of its kind left, and is highly intelligent; although incapable of speech, it can write. It is omnivorous and brutal, and appears to not care for humans, as it has stated when asked. It is a black, humanoid figure that is said to be roughly 6 feet tall, with no facial features except for a large mouth that is only visible when it is open. This mouth takes up a third of its face, with sharp, 5 inch teeth inside. It reportedly hunts down movement it sees, and circles its would-be victims in a manner similar to that of a shark. It has been known to expel large quantities of tar from its skin in some situations, the causes for which are unknown. Despite its appearance, the only traveler to come into physical contact with it has given it the ironically appealing nickname "Tiny", which it appears to despise. It is responsible for the death of u/sagekabuto. As of now, The Thing On Level 7 is the only known Entity on Level 7. It has a highly accelerated regenerative ability, making it effectively unkillable. (Image credit goes to Gabe) Anethikas * Anethikas are a group of entities found on Level 3. They were first discovered by u/ Lordmac29, a Lovecraft fan. Anethikas are hostile on sight, running at you at high speeds when they see you. If you see a group of Anethikas, run away as fast as you can. People caught by Anethikas are either psychologically and physically tortured by them or are killed. They are tall shadowy people and are 9 feet tall. Their necks pose in an unnatural way with their heads hanging down. There are lots of intersecting hallways and rooms, so if you can get out of sight before they can catch you, you can hide from them. Dullers * Dullers are docile creatures generally found in the positive levels below Level 3. They appear dark grey and humanoid, but they lack several prominent features, such as a face or ears. It is not known how dullers kill their prey, as they usually run away from threats. Children of the Broken * As of the surfacing of u/Chaosraider98's 4th log on his exploration of Level 1.5, a new entity has been named/documented. This entity has not been seen, but appears to stalk individuals who reach into the darkness, although there is little evidence to support the exact nature of this creature. This entity is described as having a cold, hard husk for skin, and always be somehow always behind individuals, no matter which way they turn. * This creature may be the result of the whispering phenomenon described by u/Chaosraider98 in level 1.5, as he noted that the whispering became dreadfully quiet when the creature came into close contact with him, when usually the whispering is loud and indicates the sensation of distance between him and whatever the source of the whispering is. Whisperings include various references to some sort of female entity, known only as Mother for the moment, and reference is made to the entities that inhabit level 1.5 being her "children". Blossoming Eyes * Found by u/buddychrist627 by random chance in Level 0. Entities disguise themselves as harmless lumps on the walls. They are harmless by nature, but have a sick love for watching people die. They use pure white "petals" to hide a large human-like eye that they use to freeze anyone that looks directly at them. If no larger entity arrives to kill the frozen victim, the eye will roll back towards the wall and the "petals" will slowly close.